1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the automation of signal processing apparatus such as, for example, a digital audio mixing console.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional automated audio mixing consoles, the time-dependent operation of the console is synchronized with respect to a single timecode signal. This timecode signal is usually provided by, for example, a tape recorder associated with the console. Items which are synchronized with the timecode signal include the automation of the console control positions, such as the positions of control faders and potentiometers.
It is possible to operate a console to receive audio signals from two or more tape recorders running at different speeds. However, in a conventional console it is then necessary to automate the desk in accordance with the timecode signal from one of the tape recorders only.